The World could be mine
by Slytherina333
Summary: Harry a disparu après la grande bataille, mais cinq ans après il rédonne de ses nouvelles et un peu d'espoir... Draco de son côté a ouvert une boîte de nuit et tente de guérir ses blessures.[OS][HPDM]


**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à mon grand regret à J.K Rowling. Cependant, je ne prends pas en compte le 7e tome!

**Pairing:** BenHarry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M, parce qu'il y a quand même des allusions

Sinon, c'est mon premier HPDM, alors ayez pitié de moi et soyez indulgents. Merci les gens!

**+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+**

**The World could be mine**

The World laissait échapper un bruit infernal. La musique électronique et les éclats de voix montraient la qualité de la boîte. Cela était sans compter la queue interminable qu'il fallait faire pour y entrer. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'une porte à deux battants ouverts, deux videurs, prêts à bondir, un tapis rouge devant la porte et une queue qui semblait éternelle. C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait que Draco Malfoy descendit de sa Porsche. A sa vue, les exclamations d'admiration fusèrent de toutes parts, les gens essayant d'attirer son attention. En effet, il était de notoriété connue que Draco Malfoy était l'heureux propriétaire de la plus grande boîte de nuit de Londres. Il n'était pas rare qu'on le vit dans les magasines people, embrassant le dernier mannequin à la mode, sauvant une fille d'une chute horrible. Les paparazzis le suivaient à chacun de ses pas. Bien qu'il en fût exaspéré, il savait que c'était compréhensible. Il était LE garçon le plus sexy d'Angleterre, parmi les plus grosses fortunes et il possédait la moitié des boîtes de nuit anglaises. Il portait, ce soir là, un costume noir, sur un col roulé de la même couleur. Il portait sur son nez ses Ray-Ban, et ses mocassins noirs étaient l'accessoire renforçant son apparence parfaite. Le noir était sa couleur fétiche. Non seulement elle allait avec tout, mais elle faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et sa blondeur naturelle.

Il s'avança, son fameux sourire sur son visage et pénétra dans la boîte, remarquant évidemment le mouvement de foule qu'il y eut lors de son passage par l'entrée. Il s'avança dans la foule, jusqu'à parvenir où il voulait. Un gorille gardait un escalier, qui menait au salon de Draco. Il emprunta cet escalier, après avoir remercié d'un sourire le garde. Il monta dans son salon et s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré. De cette salle, on avait vue sur l'ensemble de la boîte. Elle était meublée de canapés de velours rouge, un bar noir était posé dans le coin de la pièce. Draco s'avança dans ce coin et se servit un verre de Whisky. Il revint sur son fauteuil préféré et réfléchit.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait cinq ans. Cinq ans que la guerre était finie, cinq ans que l'Elu avait vaincu. Il se souvenait de toute cette aventure comme si elle datait du jour d'avant. Après la mort de Dumbledore, il s'était engagé comme espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, avec le fervent appui de Harry Potter. En effet, il semblerait que Potter était là, le soir de l'assassinat de Dumbledore et qu'il ait vu que Malfoy était incapable de le tuer. Qui plus est, d'après les rumeurs, il aurait reçu une lettre post mortem du grand mage, ce qui lui aurait permis de savoir la vérité: Dumbledore avait prévu sa mort.

L'aide de Draco était devenue primordiale au sein de l'Ordre. Draco était un excellent stratège et pouvait les prévenir à l'avance de telle attaque ou tel enlèvement. Et étonnamment, les plans étaient toujours déjoués de façon si discrète, que Voldemort ne put se rendre compte du fait qu'il avait été devancé. Par exemple, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'enlever Fred Weasley, mais que celui-ci n'était pas rentré du mois. Il était soi disant en France. Ainsi, l'aide de Draco était très précieuse. Et, sans rien changer à son caractère, sauf peut-être les insultes, il avait réussi à se créer une place au sein du groupe. Il y avait toujours une certaine distance, car on n'effaçait pas des années de querelles. Mais il était devenu Draco. Même Potter lui souriait. En réalité, il devait admettre que surtout Potter lui souriait. Il s'était rapproché de sa Némésis durant l'été, ils avaient eu de nombreuses discussions. Si Draco pouvait parler de Ron et d'Hermione comme de connaissances, à cette époque-là, il pouvait parler d'Harry comme d'un ami. Il n'y avait que lui et Blaise qui n'aient jamais réussi à le connaître de cette façon. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Chaque jour qui passait était une nouvelle rigolade, un battement de cœur de plus dans la poitrine de Draco. Il devait se l'avouer, des sentiments amoureux remplaçaient la haine qu'il lui vouait jadis. Il tombait peu à peu amoureux du Survivant. Ou plutôt, il comprenait enfin que l'obsession d'avant n'était pas de la haine, mais plutôt le sentiment contraire. Il dut se l'avouer: il avait depuis toujours été amoureux du brun. Après avoir réalisé cela et l'impasse dans laquelle le mèneraient ses sentiments, il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'Harry, de se préserver, de se sauver. Et il avait très bien réussi, jusqu'au jour précédant la bataille. Ce soir-là, il fumait une cigarette, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il réfléchissait à sa vie, à la bataille, à ses parents, à Harry…

_-__ C'est ta dernière occasion, Draco…,_ avait-il entendu derrière lui.

Il s'était retourné, pour se trouver face à celui qu'il voulait éviter depuis tant de temps. Les yeux verts le scrutaient, indifférents.

_- __De quoi tu parles Potter?_ cracha Draco, pour masquer son émoi.

_- __Demain, après la bataille, je ne serai plus là… Et tu ne pourras rien me dire, rien me confier… Comme, par exemple, la raison qui fait que tu m'ignores depuis la fin de l'été…_

Il s'était approché doucement. Draco, par prudence, était descendu du rebord et à présent ils se faisaient face. Harry était un peu plus grand que lui et plus imposant.

_-__ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, si le monde sorcier doit compter sur quelqu'un qui perd la boule, alors on est tous foutus…_

Harry n'avait fait qu'un vague sourire à la remarque de Draco, mais doucement et fermement, il l'avait empoigné et l'approchait du mur.

_-__ Ha..Harry? ça va pas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?,_ demanda Draco, quelque peu destabilisé.

Harry sourit alors d'un sourire triste, ses yeux reflétant la douleur qu'il ressentait:

_-__ Si tu ne prends pas cette chance, Draco, peu importe, car moi je la prendrais._

Draco commença à paniquer. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Potter ne l'entende jamais. Qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qu'il pourrait verser, les mots qu'il pourrait crier. Qu'il ne voie pas que derrière cet air froid se cachait plus de chaleur qu'il ne pourrait jamais en ressentir.

_-__ Draco Lucius Malfoy, depuis que je te connais vraiment, tu hantes mes pensées. Chaque jour, je regrette le temps qu'on a passé à s'haïr, c'était du temps gâché, qu'on aurait pu passer à rigoler ensemble.__ Draco Lucius Malfoy, lorsque je regarde tes yeux, je ne suis plus maître de moi-même, lorsque tu me souris, au contraire même, je me sens ton esclave. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te voir souffrir, de te voir mourir. C'est pour ça que je gagnerai cette guerre, pour ça que je me battrai demain… Depuis l'instant où j'ai réalisé ce que tout cela voulait dire Draco, j'ai voulu mourir, car je sais que jamais je n'aurais aucune chance avec toi. Mais je te le dis ce soir, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois. Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy, et tu resteras toujours mon seul et unique amour. Et je dis bien ton nom en entier, parce que peu m'importe d'où tu viens. Peu m'importe ton sang, ta fortune, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu feras. Tu pourrais changer de camp pendant la bataille, comme le prétendent les autres, je n'en aurais jamais rien à faire. Parce que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.  
_

Draco n'avait pas remarqué, mais au fil de la tirade, la voix du Survivant s'était brisée, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient sans gêne sur sa joue. Mais lorsque le blond le vit, il sut que lui aussi pleurait. Il sut qu'Harry n'était que le reflet de lui-même. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, d'un instinct de survie incroyable, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il mit sa main blanche dans les cheveux indisciplinés et approcha sa fine bouche de celle, plus pulpeuse, de son ami. Doucement d'abord, puis intensément. Ce baiser faisait passer de façon implicite tout ce que Draco voulait lui dire, tout ce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Pourquoi? Trop de fierté sans doute. Mais il essayait de tout donner dans son baiser. Il essayait de tout donner lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour parterre, dans le froid de cette salle. Il lui avait tout donné en lui offrant sa virginité. Il croyait lui avoir tout donné, mais à son réveil, Harry n'était plus là.

La bataille avait commencé, les sorts pleuvaient et Draco ne voyait toujours pas Harry. Il se battait comme un fou, mais pas dans l'idée de rester en vie. Plutôt dans celle d'apercevoir une dernière fois, l'homme de son cœur. Celui qui l'avait blessé dans sa fierté en le fuyant au réveil. Et à présent, il le voyait. Il s'élevait dans une bulle dorée au dessus de la foule, affrontant son adversaire avec tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve. Les éclairs verts, et puis plus rien. Ni Voldemort, ni Harry… Plus personne. Draco s'était laissé tomber au sol. Avait pleuré de douleur, de soulagement, de désespoir, de peine, d'amour, de fatigue. Draco avait pleuré, parce que son âme sœur n'était plus là. Il n'était pas mort, il le savait au fond de lui-même. Harry n'était simplement plus là. Alors il avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler cet homme. Le seul avec lequel il aurait pu partager une vie, le seul avec lequel il avait fait l'amour.

Ce jour là, était donc le cinquième anniversaire de la mort de Dumbledore et la réunion annuelle de l'Ordre avait eu lieu. Ginny était apparue resplendissante et enceinte, aux bras de Blaise. Elle portait un parchemin, sur lequel on voyait une écriture que le Prince des Serpentard aurait reconnu entre mille. Ces pattes de mouche dont il se moquait si souvent.

_-__ Harry va bien… Il m'a envoyé ce parchemin. Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, il veut vivre dans l'anonymat. Il nous salue tous, te félicite Hermione, pour ta nomination et toi Ron, pour ton nouveau travailet enfin Blaise, pour notre futur bébé._

Le blond s'était levé rapidement après cette annonce et était parti de la salle de réunion. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui. Pas un je t'aime, pas un message, rien! Alors que Draco ne l'avait jamais oublié. A aucun instant, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Jamais…

Les nerfs en boule, Draco se leva de son fauteuil et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Il fixait la piste et les gens qui dansaient. Son expérience lui avait appris que la plupart des gens qui venaient en boîte de nuit oubliaient quelque chose. Il sourit en pensant à lui-même:

_-__ C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as racheté cette boîte de nuit, vieux… Tu veux oublier ta propre vie…_

Il observait le détail des visages, les couleurs des yeux, cherchant sa prochaine conquête, ou simplement quelqu'un pour bavarder. Il trouvait toujours des gens intéressants dans cette masse informe qui bougeait au sens de la musique. Cette fille avec des nattes, ce garçon au visage d'ange, cet homme d'affaires bourré, ce bel homme aux yeux d'émeraude… Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent sous le choc. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Dans cette foule, SON Harry se trémoussait contre un jeune homme blond. Dans la foule, se trouvait Harry. Harry, que le monde entier recherchait, Harry, qu'il espérait voir dans ses rêves les plus fous. Harry, auquel il pensait sans arrêt, Harry, qu'il aimait toujours… Il prit son talkie-walkie et s'adressa au garde le plus proche, afin qu'il lui amenât Draco dans les plus brefs délais. Pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile?

Draco vit alors le garde se diriger vers Harry et le prendre par le poignet. Harry se laissa faire sans broncher, mais semblait tout de même poser beaucoup de questions. Draco enleva sa veste et la mit dans le porte-manteau. Il faisait soudain chaud. Il prépara un Martini Dry. Comme Harry l'aimait, et le posa sur la table basse. Il attendait derrière la porte, la fixant comme si un monstre risquait d'en sortir.la porte s'ouvrit, et Draco entendit la voix grave qu'il avait tant souhaité entendre:

_-__ Mais enfin, je ne résiste pas, j'aimerais comprendre Daniel, tu sais que je viens souvent ici, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- __Je ne sais pas Harry, entre._

Harry épousseta ses vêtements et lança un signe de la tête au dénommé Daniel. Il portait un Jeans Diesel noir, surmonté d'une chemise verte dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'au coude. Il avait troqué ses vieilles lunettes contre des verres de contact et ses cheveux semblaient d'un sauvage volontaire. Il s'était également fait volontairement un air mal rasé et une petite barbiche qui lui allaient à ravir. Draco fut pris d'un accès de colère soudain et, alors que le Survivant tournait la tête vers lui, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

_-__ Je te félicite pour ta responsabilité Potter, tu fuis après nous avoir débarrassés du mage noir, tu nous fais signe de vie qu'au bout de cinq ans, en nous disant de pas nous inquiéter. On s'est inquiété comme des fous pendant cinq ans, mais toi, tu t'en fiches hein? Tu viens là presque tous les soirs, à faire la fête, __à t'amuser, pendant que nous on désespère en te cherchant!!!!__ Tu te fous de qui comme ça, Potty?__Et ton mot de ce matin, il était très gentil. Mais tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelqu'un?_

Harry s'était lentement redressé et avait recommencé à épousseter ses vêtements. D'un air nonchalant, il sourit à Draco, très insolemment.

_- __Je suis également ravi de te revoir, Malfoy…_

Sans attendre son reste, Harry remarqua le Whisky et le Martini Dry, il sourit intérieurement et se dirigea vers le Martini. Il le prit, but une gorgée et s'assit:

_-__ Je vois que tu connais toujours aussi bien mes goûts, Draco…_

Le blond en question n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui mettre un pin, de lui faire la morale et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était ça? Pourquoi donc était-il tombé amoureux d'un pareil imbécile? C'est tout ce que ce serait, leurs retrouvailles? Pourquoi pas de baiser, pas d'étreintes, pas de tu m'as manqué? Il s'assit alors dans un immense soupir et prit son verre, qu'il but cul sec.D'un geste de la main il le remplit, et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire à nouveau son verre d'une seule gorgée. Sa mélancolie et sa peine prirent le dessus, et il ne se sentait plus en était de lui faire la morale… Il avait tant espéré ce moment, il l'avait tant rêvé, pourquoi cela se passait comme ça?

_- __Alors c'est tout, Potter?_

Le brun releva la tête, surpris, puis ancra son regard interrogatif dans les yeux tristes de sa Némésis:

_-__ Pardon? C'est tout quoi?_

_-__ Alors c'est tout ce que ça te fait nos retrouvailles, une froide indifférence… Après ce qui s'est passé la nuit d'avant le combat… Après ce qu'on a crée pendant la guerre? Il n'y a pas d'étreinte, pas de sourire sincère, pas d'anecdotes?_

_-__ Malfoy, à quoi tu t'attendais? __Dis-moi__, que je le sache…__ Parce que moi, je débarque dans la boîte où je suis un habitué, on m'enlève à une super chanson__ et à un super bon coup__ pour m'amener dans un coin où je me fais frapper et engueuler… Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attends…_

_-__ Mais Potter, à quoi t'attendais tu en atterrissant dans ma boîte de nuit! C'est la bo__îte la plus __huppée de Londres, la plus chère, ce qui fait que son propriétaire apparaît dans tous les magazines: Je suis Draco Malfoy, brillant propriétaire de cette boîte__, tous les journaux le disent!!_

_- __Je ne savais pas que cette boîte était à toi Malfoy, je l'ignorais purement et simplement. Mais si cela te rassure, je ne voyais pas commencer nos retrouvailles par un joli poing dans la gueule…_

_- __Il était mérité, tu le sais ça._

_-__ Oui, pour les cinq ans, mais à présent, j'ai donné des nouvelles, pour que vous cessiez de vous inquiéter. Je n'aurai pas écrit cette lettre si je n'avais pas croisé Blaise au coin d'une rue. Je voulais fuir le monde __des sorciers, celui qui m'a obligé à tuer, celui qui m'a fait perdre ma famille, ceux qui sont morts…, sa voix était devenue mélancolique._

_-__ Et ceux qui t'aimaient? Tu t'en fichais, hein? C'est ça, Harry, dis le! Avoue que tu te foutais royalement de ceux à qui tu manquerais, qui ont du bâtir une nouvelle vie, qui n'était nouvelle que parce que tu en étais absent… Tu t'en fichais de ceux-là. Tu ne pensais qu'à oublier tout le monde avec des coups d'un soir et une nouvelle vie._

Le Serpentard avait dit cette phrase tristement. Sa tristesse laissait place à de la jalousie. Il sentait à présent les effets secondaires à la foudre qui l'avait cloué sur place en découvrant l'homme de sa vie dansant contre un autre, se trémoussant contre un autre, alors que cet autre frôlait son corps de ses mains impies. Cette sensation qui l'avait paralysé. Harry rit légèrement. Depuis le début de la conversation, il jouait avec sa baguette, qui jetait des gerbes d'étincelles argentées. Son rire n'était pas joyeux, non, il était triste, jaune. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, malgré la tristesse évidente. Il les planta dans les lacs argentés du blond et lui cracha à la figure ce qu'il pensait, sans pour autant y réfléchir.

_-__ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire toi? Avec tous les coups que te prêtent la presse, tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier._

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris de l'aveu de son interlocuteur. L'interlocuteur en question, se donnait des baffes mentalement et se traitait de tous les noms. Il aurait toujours était incapable de trahir un ami. Par contre, pour se trahir lui-même, il n'y avait guère mieux. Il se mordit la langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, priant pour que l'autre n'ait pas compris sa bourde. Mais il se mentait à lui-même. Car les yeux de l'autre montraient qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils montraient le cheminement qui se faisait dans sa tête, celui qui lui disait la vérité, qui lui révèlerait tout.

-_ Harry, tu…_

_-__ Oublie ce que j'ai dit, c'est Blaise qui m'a raconté._

Son regard était cependant fuyant. Harry ne savait pas mentir… Il n'avait jamais su. Une explosion de bonheur se produisit dans le cœur de Draco, une explosion qui le fit se lever et s'avancer doucement vers son cher Gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres et un regard tendre.

_- __Tu le savais… Depuis le début… C'est pour ça que tu venais ici, tous les soirs. Tu attendais ce soir, tu attendais le soir où je te verrais danser avec un autre, tu attendais le soir où je t'apercevrai… Tu crevais de jalousie à chaque fois que tu lisais les journaux, tu te disais que tu m'avais perdu, mais tu continuais… Tous les jours, jamais tu n'as perdu espoir, et tu avais raison, Harry…_

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était approché d'Harry, un peu plus à chaque mot et à présent, ses lèvres scellaient avec Harry le baiser des retrouvailles. D'abord un baiser chaste, celui de deux personnes qui doutent des sentiments de l'autre. Puis, il devint langoureux, profond, il devint celui de deux amoureux qui se retrouvent. Leurs corps fusionnèrent, pour la seconde fois de leur vie. Mais ce fut comme une première fois. Ils eurent l'impression de se redécouvrir alors que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps respectifs. Lorsqu'Harry entra en Draco, il eut la sensation que c'était leur première étreinte. Les halètements et les râles, les recoins de leurs corps, la forme de leurs torses. Ils se redécouvraient et s'aimaient. Leur dernier soupir, lorsque la jouissance les atteint en même temps, marqua le début d'une nouvelle ère. Pour Harry, qui ne se cacherait plus, et pour Draco, qui ne se cachera plus non plus:

_-__ Pardon, Harry…,_ murmura le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son bien-aimé.

Le brun lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, tendrement. Il lui embrassa le front et demanda:

_-__ Pourquoi devrai-je te pardonner?_

_-__ Pour ne pas avoir su te retenir… Pour ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi…, il se redressa, car cela serait un moment important, le plus important de sa vie, pour ne pas t'avoir dit que la vie ne __vaut rien sans toi, que le monde pourrait être à moi, qu'il ne vaudrait rien__ Pour ne pas t'avoir dit plutôt je t'aime…_

Harry sourit, fou de joie, mais voulant la cacher, de peur d'effrayer Draco. Il s'en était rendu compte! Il avait compris sa fuite, alors? Si Harry avait fui, toutes ces années, ce n'était pas seulement pour retrouver le calme. Car cela, il l'aurait pu le faire en n'ayant au courant que ses amis. S'il avait fui, c'était pour une seule raison: Draco. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard changé que celui-ci aurait porté sur lui après leur nuit. Alors qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, l'autre n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de coucher avec lui, sur un sol froid de la Tour d'Astronomie. Dans ce geste, Harry n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait son amour. Il n'avait vu qu'un moyen de se consoler comme un autre. Bien sur, il avait senti que son homme était vierge, mais il pensait qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de mourir ainsi. Les Gryffondors sont naïfs, c'est de notoriété commune. Alors l'Elu, oubliant le légendaire courage de sa maison avait pris la fuite, après avoir accompli sa tâche. Il s'était décidé à ne plus jamais le revoir. Il s'était installé dans le monde des moldu sous le nom d'Harry Evans et avait entrepris des études de Droit. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Bien sur, rien à voir avec Hermione et Ron, mais des amis tout de même. Mais il pensait sans arrêt à son aimé, il ne pouvait simplement pas le chasser de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il vit dans le journal son visage, son beau visage accompagné par un charmant mannequin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer, de larmes de peine, de colère, de désespoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu non plus s'empêcher d'aller le soir même au World. Il espérait le voir. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il attendait ce moment, trois ans qu'il attendait ce coup de poing. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela finirait de cette façon. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il lui ferait l'amour… Jamais il n'avait cru que le blond lui déclarerait son amour. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il se sentit capable de faire. Il serra de toutes ses forces le corps de Draco contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte, comme s'il craignait qu'il se dédise. Et son partenaire lui renvoya cette étreinte, se sentant à sa place pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

_- __Je t'ai toujours aimé, Draco, et je t'aimerai toujours_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Une charmante petite fille se tenait devant son immense gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle avait cinq ans, ce jour là. Ses yeux gris brillaient de malice et ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient attachés en une tresse. Elle portait une robe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa jolie peau bronzée. Les gens autour d'elle lui chantaient joyeux anniversaire. Il y avait une foule de cheveux roux, un grand noir, une jolie femme brune. Et surtout, il y avait ses deux papas. L'un d'entre eux, le brun, arborait un beau gros ventre et un air heureux. Le blond aussi était heureux et serrait sa fille contre son torse alors qu'ils chantaient. Il murmura à l'oreille de sa fille, doucement:

_-__ Crystal, fais ton vœu, mais ne le dis à personne, sinon, il ne se réalisera pas._

Alors la petite fille se pencha sur son gâteau et sourit. Son vœu était facile. Elle souffla ses bougies et regarda ses parents en souriant.

_«Qu'ils s'aiment toujours autant_, pensa-t-elle, _c'est vraiment le meilleur vœu._»

Mais ça, elle en était certaine, même si elle le disait, il se réaliserait.

_**THE END**_

**+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+**

**Alors, j'attends des commentaires de votre part. Ce serait gentil, comme c'est mon premier HPDM, que je voie un peu si ça vous plaît!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Slytherina333**


End file.
